A food processing device is a motorized domestic appliance for manipulating (e.g., chopping, slicing, dicing, shredding, grating, or blending) food items. Such an appliance includes a bowl with a removable lid. Food items are inserted into the bowl through a feed tube formed in the lid where they are cut by motor-driven cutting tool.
Food processing devices typically come equipped with a number of interchangeable cutting tools for slicing, shredding, or other food processing operations.